Bloons Tower Defense 5 Deluxe
BT5_Deluxe_Box.png Deluxe Example.png Deluxe Example 2.png was a package for Bloons Tower Defense 5 that was announced on May 30, 2012. It is offline and includes more tracks, better graphics, two new towers and Premium Upgrades unlocked by using Monkey Money. It isn't free; it costs $9.99 and paying with 150 is now unavailable. In total there are 41 tracks. As of December 16, 2013, Bloons TD 5 Deluxe is updated to version 1.0.7. The game costs $9.99, although when the page is loading it says $24.99, which changes to $9.99. Bloons Tower Defense 5 Deluxe has been discontinued and replaced by Bloons Tower Defense 5 Steam in November 2014. Anyone who bought the game before it was discontinued will still have the game until it's deleted. Fortunately, those who still own the game can still play it!__TOC__ Additions Tracks In Bloons Tower Defense 5 Deluxe, there are 41 tracks: Monkey Lane.PNG|Monkey Lane Park Path.PNG|Park Path The Rink.PNG|The Rink Space Truckin'.png|Space Truckin' Bloonhenge.PNG|Bloonhenge Ocean Road.PNG|Ocean Road Military Base.PNG|Military Base Z Factor.png|Z Factor BrickWall.png|Brick Wall Dockside.png|Dockside FireworksBloonsTD5.png|Fireworks Alpine Lake.png|Alpine Lake Snake River.png|Snake River Bc.jpg|Bloon Circles Islands.jpg|Archipelago Slalom.png|Slalom JungleBloonsTD.png|Jungle Haunted Swamp.png|Haunted Swamp CountryRoad.png|Country Road White MOAB.png|White MOAB Pool Table.png|Pool Table Banana Factory.png|Banana Factory Mount Magma.PNG|Mount Magma Switch.PNG|Switch Lightning Scar.png|Lightning Scar Downstream.png|Downstream Floating Islands.PNG|Floating Islands The eye.png|The Eye The Great Divide.PNG|The Great Divide Tubular.png|Tubular Clock.jpg|Clock Castle.jpg|Castle Death Valley.png|Death Valley Drag Strip.PNG|Drag Strip Ascension.PNG|Ascension Rail Track.PNG|Railway Track Main Street.jpg|Main Street Bloon.png|Bloontonium Lab Beginner Tracks: 11 Monkey Lane A clean and nice environment, this is the first beginner track. There are tunnels, which bloons go in, while MOAB-Class Bloons go above the tunnels instead. Bloonhenge A beginner track surrounded by many rocks like Stonehenge; it looks like a crab's claw a slingshot and a wrench with the big rock acting like a bolt. There is no water in this track. Towers cannot be placed on any of the stones except for the big stone in the center of the track. Park Path A clean and windy environment, grassy lands, with its spiraling nature. The second Beginner track. Tack Shooters and Ice Towers are useful due to the U-turns in the track. There is water in the form of a stream. Ocean Road A retro beginner track in the beach with the finest road, rocks and trees. The road marks are yellow. There is a lake of water on the bottom-left corner of the screen. This stage can be played on Bloons Tower Defense 4! The Rink An icy, cold place. This track looks like the Mac Computer command key. It appears an animation of a penguin sliding and jumping onto the water. A pool of water is in the top right surrounded by paths. This is presumably the easiest track of Bloons TD Series. Military Base A retro beginner track in a basement camp. The terrain is the same as Ocean Road. The road marks are white. The bloons appear from the top-right, and exit to the top-left. There is a lake of water on the bottom right of the track. This map was released on Bloons TD4 iOS version Space Truckin' A track in space. The player can place buccaneers in the water on the earth. Limited space. The player cannot place towers in space. The bloons follow the purple rocky path and loop around the planets 3 times. Also, the small moon can have any tower except Boomerang Throwers, Bomb Towers, Monkey Bucaneers, Monkey Aces, Super Monkeys, Monkey Villages, Banana Farms, Mortar Towers, Dartling Guns and Spike Factories. Z Factor A track on terrain much like Switch. The track itself is two tracks constantly crossing each other, forming the shape of a Z. Some bloons come from up,some from down.No water. Towers that affect an area in a circle around it like the Ice Monkey and Tack Shooter work quite well. Mortar towers targeting the center of any circle also work well. Brick Wall A brick wall with an opening at the end and a square U-shaped end. This is the only track to have the bloons enter and exit at the same point. The bloons enter out of an extension on top of the wall, curve around 1 end of the U, go to the other end and curl back up, then exit at the extension. 2 pools of water are in the corners of the wall. This is one of the easiest tracks in btd5. Alpine Lake A set of 2 lakes with a stone path between them. This is the only beginner track to have 2 entrances and exits.It is presumably the hardest beginner track in btd5. The stone paths curl around the lakes and exit to the top. Fireworks A place taken in the forest, with barrels of fireworks and a celebration that might have scarred the grass into a shape of a firework explosion due to the rocket going haywire. No water. Intermediate Tracks: 12 Banana Factory An intermediate track inside a factory with a moving conveyor belt that the player can place towers on. Every round, the conveyor belt moves and changes the placement of any towers on the belt. There is a basin of water at the top/near the entrance of the track that is filled with bananas. Bloons move around the yellow striped path. White MOAB An intermediate track on grassy terrain. A design of a White MOAB is on the grass. The paths can't be seen but the bloons go around the exterior of the MOAB. There is no water on this track. Pool Table A retro intermediate track that is located on a Pool Table. The paths the bloons take are confusing and can confuse a player as to where the bloons really are. There are 3 entrances and 3 exits. The color of the path in BTD4 is brown while here it is green. No water here. Snake River A clean, nice and pleasant environment, grassy terrain. The path is curvy, following a river. There are 2 entrances that come from the right side of the screen, which converge into 1 path. The track has opposite counterparts to the track Lightning Scar. It has a bit of water on the edges of the track. Bloon Circles An intermediate track in a dry, wheaty field. A vehicle can be seen on the bottom-left and a scarecrow on top-right of the screen. The track looks like crop circles. No water. Archipelago A beautiful track with tropical scenery. This track is the most water filled of all the tracks. The player can put hundreds of buccaneers on it. A shipwreck can be seen on top-right of the screen. You can place towers on the islands. The bloons appear on the bottom-left and exit to the top-right. Dockside Located on the dock. There are many boats and ships that towers can be placed on. A street can be seen on top-left corner of the screen. There is a lot of water that buccaneers can be placed on. Up to 165-170 can fit in the water. Slalom A track in the snow. There are trees, mountainous areas, rocks and footprints. Bloons follow the path marked in the snow with 6 U-turns. The U-turns are good for tack shooters. There is water in the form of a lake above the 5th U-turn. Jungle A track in a jungle. The 2 paths both curve to the center and back. The paths never merge. No water Haunted Swamp A swamp that is dark in the background. The track path is pretty basic. The single track starts at the top, does a square zigzag down, and exits. There are two small ponds of water near the center. Country Road A countryside track. With 4 entrances and exits (one at a time), this may causes us confusion as the bloons go up in the circle and go into the exit. It loops around the circle only one time so be prepared. There is water in the form of a pond near the bottom-left corner. Lava Fields An intermediate track on a volcano with a double cross that the bloons come from. The track also has four lava ponds where you cannot place any tower or agent. This makes for limited space left to put your towers. The terrain is similar to that of Mount Magma but much more easy. Advanced Tracks: 7 Mount Magma A volcano track. This is also referred to in Bloons 2 as the 8th zone. The bloons spiral around the center of the volcano, and go to the four exits. Towers can be put on the sides of the volcano. No water. Switch A mechanical track. This track has a gear that rotates every few rounds, opening and closing paths. The bloons appear on the left and exit to the top-right (if the gear points up), exit to the bottom (if the gear points down), and exit both top-right and bottom (if the gear points both ways). Towers can't be placed on the pipe at the left of the screen. No water. Lightning Scar A barren and desolate track. This track resembles a lightning bolt. This track is infertile, meaning few plants can grow. It has opposite counterparts to Snake River. No water. Floating Islands An advanced track that has floating islands located in the sky. There are 7 islands. The islands move, but not in a circular pattern, which may confuse some people. Bloons follow the path of the rainbow starting from the entrance (The cave) to the exit. Even though there is a waterfall on this track, the player cannot place any water towers on it. Tubular An advanced track that is located on stone terrain, is short, and has tubes that are similar to Monkey Lane's tunnels. Bloons travelling through the tubes cannot be attacked unless a seeking weapon goes into the tubes. No water on this track. The Eye A track on colored tiles forming the shape of an eye. There are 4 paths for the bloons to come from, but only one is used each round. No water. Downstream A track taking place on a stream. There are multiple paths for Bloons to take. Some believe this is connected to snake river. There is water in the stream. Expert Tracks: 6 Clock An expert track shaped like a large clock. A good place to place Super Monkeys is at the entrance. No water. Every round, the clock rotates the hands and changes the path of the bloons. It takes 13 rounds for the hour hand to travel a complete circuit around the clock. Castle This track is more challenging; the track is located on top of a castle. This is the hardest expert track due to its paths. The two paths converge into one; The paths are far from each other; a red bloon can cover the track in approximately 13 seconds. There is a water surrounding the castle. Death Valley A track that is located in a mountainous desert. There are some cactuses, rocks, dunes, and a bullskull. The paths are not too close to each other; the first one is longer, making 6 short U-turns, and the other one is the shortest in the entire Bloons TD Series. The track is considerably harder because of paths that never touch. No water. Ascension An expert track that has Monkey Aces flying beneath the clouds. The player can only place towers on the clouds. This track is similar to Main Street, except the tracks go in a diagonal shape. You can see water below but cannot place Buccaneers on it. Railway Track A retro expert track which has many entrances which converge into one, and go to the bottom. This track is arguably one of the hardest in BTD series. It has water on the bottom sides of the track. This track has 5 entrances and only one exit. This is a Premium Track from Bloons TD4 Drag Strip A track on a race track. Bloons follow the oil spills created by the race cars that race at the beginning of each round. No water. The two paths never touch. Tunnels The bloons go in the tunnel and passes next to it, hence, the name. The time of the bloons is considerably short, so be prepared. MOAB-class bloons can easily be damaged because it floats through the tunnels (but makes a u-turn at the edge of the screen to go to the next tunnel, causing delay) as it is visible for players to see. No water. Added August 28, 2013. Extreme Tracks: 2 Main Street A beautiful track that locates in a street. The paths intersect each other. Probably, the track Castle is harder than this due to farther apart tracks that never meet until the very end. Ice towers are very useful on this track. Mortar towers are also useful. There is water on the top-right corner that has duckies on it. Each attempt costs 25. Bloontonium Lab This track looks like a radioactive symbol. It is located in the laboratory; there are 3 short and separate paths that bloons travel on. This track is the arguably hardest track of the entire BTD series and the hardest Extreme Track of all. This track also suffers from Track Jump Glitch. No water. Each attempt costs 50. Towers There are two new towers, the Monkey Engineer and the Bloonchipper. The Monkey Engineer is a monkey with a gun, shooting nails. When upgraded, it can place turrets that attack, also by shooting nails. Among its upgrades are Bloon Trap and Overclock; they allow the engineer to place traps that capture bloons, or to power up a tower for 60 seconds, respectively. The Bloonchipper is a different type of tower, as it sucks up bloons and pops one layer off them before spitting them out. Similarly to the Mortar Tower, it has the potential to pop multiple layers at once, or to suck in bloons thrice as fast. The Bloonchipper's ability draws all bloons towards it for 8 seconds. All of the towers in BTD5 are also included. Trivia *It does not use the NK Login System meaning that you will have to start from Rank 1 and unlock all the Tower Upgrades again. *You can have up to six profiles in Bloons TD 5 Deluxe. *All Round RBE and Bloons to come will remain the same. *Premium Upgrades are purchasable with Monkey Money (only in this game), meaning that NK Coins are not used in-game. *After purchasing from ninjakiwi, you will receive a Product Key with which you will use to register the product (delivered digitally). *Since Bloons Tower Defense 5 Deluxe will be delivered digitally to you, the box is not included. *The Stone Age tracks (Bloonhenge and White M.O.A.B.) have rock and roll music playing in the background, intended as a pun on the double meaning that rock has. *The highest rank is Colonel; there is no rank of General. *On the non-existent box, there is a Bloonsday Device, Dart Monkey, the phoenix from Summon Phoenix, and the Temple of the Monkey God. *A Steam version of Bloons Tower Defense 5 has been released, which will replace Bloons TD 5 Deluxe on the Ninja Kiwi website. Glitches *If you play a random challenge where only one of each tower is allowed, selling a tower increases the maximum limit of each tower by 1. The tower you sell has to be the only one of that tower you have, e.g. having 2 Ninja Monkeys when the limit is 1. *If you place a tower near a Monkey Village which is already placed and has the Monkey Tycoon premium upgrade on, the tower will become less valuable if you sell it not equaling the 20% of return which is supposed to be. *If you save the game at Round 50 on easy, Round 65 on medium, or Round 85 on hard and you quit in the middle of the wave, then reload the save file, it will make the complete sound. The complete box will never show up and therefore, saving while Free Play Mode is on. If you lose on any round in Free Play Mode, the game will freeze up, and you have to restart it in order to regain control of the game. *Occasionaly, the Continue button appears out of place. Very out of place. *There is a weird glitch where once the player exits a challenge or a game, the in-game tools are still displayed in the main menu screen. (This glitch is usually accompanied by another glitch, if you're playing in sandbox, which makes the "Are you sure you want to quit? If you quit, the bloons win!" button appear when you quit. If you hit yes, the game will do the box closing, and when it opens, the quit menu appears again. If you hit no, then it exits the menu and you see this glitch). If you click where your towers were, the upgrade menu shows up. References *The site where to download *BTD5 Deluxe Forum *Update log Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD Games Category:Discontinued Games